Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN416)
| Relatives = Odin (father); Loki (foster brother) | Universe = Earth-TRN416 | BaseOfOperations = City of Asgard, Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Super hero, warrior | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ben Morse; Sean T. Collins; Jesse Falcon; Joshua Sky; Jon Gutierrez; John Cerilli; Ryan Penagos; Peter Olson | First = | HistoryText = Thor was one of the guest stars at the Stark Expo "Iron Mania 2010" celebrity trivia quiz show. The use of an arc reactor as decoation placed behind the players caused Thor to swell. One time during the Holidays, Thor was one of the Avengers who didn't let Spider-Man join their team. When Baron Zemo kidnapped the Avengers, Iron Man sent a distress signal in the form of a Spider-Signal to the web slinger, who heeded the call and rescued them. Spider-Man became part of the Avengers afterwards. When Ultron returned to destroy the Avengers, Thor was one of the heroes who tried to stop the evil android. Odinson trhew his hammer to the android, but merely ricocheted. He bid his fellow Avengers farewell, expecting to be "Valhalla bound." However, Ultron received a software update message, for which the Avengers waited until he finished downloading the update. Several hours later, Ultron's download finished, but when he was finally ready to destroy the Avengers, his systems required to be rebooted. After severing ties with Tony Stark, War Machine tried to find a new partner. He was ready to help defend Asgard, but Thor dismissed the armored hero, as Asgard had "all the metal it needed." During the Holidays, Thor and the Avengers condemned Iron Man's decision not to let them take a break, and due to having to work all day, he had to resort to cooking her mother's traditional Depression baked pigeon on Christmas Eve. After being visited by Deadpool, the Spirit of Holidays Past, Present and Future, Iron Man changed his mind and let the Avengers celebrate. However, due to taking a break, the Earth was destroyed by the Skrulls. When numerous heroes went to sit on Santa Claus's lap, who was actually Thanos impersonating him, Thor wished for a brush to comb the hair of Sleipnir, and also for a gift Loki, "though he be most naughty." When Hulk beat up Thanos for denying him to sit on his lap, the heroes discovered it was an impostor and informed the Inhumans about Thanos' plan to use his disguise as Santa to enter Attilan through the chimney. It was revealed Attilan had no chimney, and the closest thing was the Terrigen Mists exhaust pipe, so when Santa entered Attilan, he suffered from Terrigenesis and was mutated into a horrendous monster, scaring the Inhumans and the heroes. When Luke Cage and Jessica Jones were looking for a babysitter, as Squirrel Girl had cancelled them at the last minute for having acquired rabies, Thor auditioned. However, he was dismissed because he planned to raise the child as a warrior. Not wanting to pay for cable, Doctor Strange opened a portal for him to view other universes, eventually he found the prime universe and began to binge watch. He then forced others to view this universe, including Thor who saw that Jane Foster was Thor.Thanos obtained the Infinity Gauntlet to widen the portals to allow Iron Man and others to pass through. Arriving in a 2-D world, the Infinity Gauntlet blew away. At this point Doctor Strange had gotten bored and eradicated the universe they were in, transporting everyone back to the correct universe. Ant-Man was called to the Avengers 4th July picnic because they thought he was an exterminator, which Thor was present for. After removing the ants with his helmet he tried to convince them he was a super hero by growing and shrinking, however nothing would convince them, Hawkeye even left a review for his non existent exterminator service. Thor went to the store to obtain a Father's Day card, when both him and Loki presented there cards to Odin, Odin was much more entertained by Loki's joke card much to Thor's displeasure. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Thor Odinson of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Thor Odinson of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The action figures used to animate Thor were the Thor from Marvel Legends Giant-Man Series, and the Thor SDCC 11 Exclusive. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Thor Family